


Une Nuit Tranquille

by posm24



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, Lesbians, MLB, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, alyanette - Freeform, brain melting amounts of fluff holy shit, french shit, fuck idk, it's so fucking gay, renabug?, they're in paris why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posm24/pseuds/posm24
Summary: “Tu à couper le souffle.”Ladybug’s frown turned into a wide grin, then a burst of loud, pleased laughter.“Tu me rends heureux.”Rena covered her smile with her hand, but it still showed through risen and flushed cheeks.





	Une Nuit Tranquille

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i shoved a phrase in 4 times i think it's pretty;;;

It was a quiet night.

A luscious moon outshined even the stars.

But not the stars in her eyes. The fox knew they were just reflections, she was a master of such trickery, but they looked like they were directly plucked from the night sky. She couldn’t help herself and just stared at them.

“Sit with me.”

“Shouldn’t we be patrolling?”

“Who’d get akumatized on such a nice night?”

Ladybug couldn’t say no.

She sat down with a contented huff.

Rena intertwined her fingers with Ladybug’s, placing a gentle kiss on the other’s knuckle. She smiled lightly, adding a small wink.

The two sat in silence for a while, admiring each other.

She noticed a lot of things in the calm.

Like her blueberry colored hair, the way it glimmered in the light.

Or her coral lips, so close she could almost feel how soft they looked.

But most of all was her eyes. The cool sapphire gleam of confidence she wore in the suit.

She wished she could carry her confidence in civilian form.

It was a quiet night, filled only with their breaths.

They were still holding hands.

It was the most romantic thing she could imagine.

Only then did Ladybug’s earrings beep.

“Aw, we were having a moment,” she bemoaned.

“Hey, it’s almost midnight,” she said as she slowly got up. She offered her hand to the sitting fox. “We should get going.”

She took it gladly.

She was surprised when it was pulled into a kiss.

It tasted sweet, like vanilla and honey. It was only for a second but it felt like heaven.

They laughed into each other’s breaths, catching their lingering stares, and pulled in for “just one more,” and Rena got to savor it for a bit longer.

The peach lips she’d always dreamed to have hers on were soft, warm, and pulled by a smile.

She felt a certain heat and was unsure if it was Ladybug’s blush or her own.

Oh, this was _everything_ she’d ever dreamed of.

Wait, it didn’t compare.

It couldn’t compare.

It couldn’t _compare_ to seeing _Ladybug_ being flustered by _her_. _Kissing_ her. Calling her sweet names and stargazing with her.

This was no dream, it was real and it was her reality.

“Why sleep when your life is better than your dreams?” Rena sighed.

“We have school.” “Oh yeah,” she grumbled, crossing her arms. “And we have that French history essay, too. I just wanna sit around and go on dates with you.”

“Really?” She leaned in, a smug smile playing on her face. Her eyes were playful, inviting.

It threw her off balance.

“A-ah, I mean, um-” Rena fumbled.

“You sound just like me.”

They both laughed, the two knowing the stuttering spell too well.

A reminder of how close they were.

“Let’s get home.”

“Alright, _mon renarde_.”

The hero picked-up Rena gently, readying her yo-yo.

She wanted to protest, but Ladybug was warm, and she wanted to go to bed already, so she accepted the free ride.

The night was quiet once more, aside from the monotonous pulling at the yo-yo. Rena almost fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

“C’mon, _somnolente_,” she whispered as they arrived.

“Mmm, I don’t wanna.”

“You have to de-transform.”

Rena sighed and grumbled once more.

“Here,” she placed her on the bed, “now relax.”

“Trixx, let’s rest,” she mumbled in a sleepy voice.

“Spots off.”

She crawled into the bed with Alya, but not before giving a small kiss to her forehead.

“_Fais de beaux rêves_.” Alya opened her eyes for a moment to get a glimpse of Marinette.

She looked so peaceful, vibrant with warmth and equal amounts of purity. 

It was such an innocent yet so intimate moment.

Drowsiness took over her, and despite how much she wanted to just absorb the other’s features, she had to rest.

The two heroes curled next to each other, syncing breaths, and eventually falling into a deep slumber.

She went to sleep knowing she was in paradise.

And it ended on a quiet night.

**Author's Note:**

> ooh sexy translations
> 
> une nuit tranquille = a quiet night
> 
> tu à couper le souffle = you're breathtaking
> 
> tu me rends heureux = you make me happy
> 
> mon renarde = my vixen (female fox)
> 
> somnolente = sleepy
> 
> fais de beaux rêves = sweet dreams
> 
> sorry if they're weird i'm trying to learn french and it's difficult but it's hot


End file.
